Overheard
by gentledove2
Summary: A pregnant and happy Hermione Granger discovers that her soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend has potioned her without her knowledge to force her to marry him. With Luna and Kingsley's help, Hermione marries Thorfinn Rowle and Antonin Dolohov to thwart the Weasel's devious plans! Happy ending for Hermione, Thorfinn, and Antonin
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Discovery**

One overheard little conversation wrecked Hermione's entire world. She had just found out from the healers that she was pregnant with her boyfriend Ron's baby and she was so happy. She could hardly wait to tell him so they could plan together their wedding and their future. She knew she would have to quit work...Ron would insist on it...but she thought that he and their baby would make it worth while. Or so she thought. Now everything was in ruins!

Hermione had taken the day off so she could go to the healers and find out why she had been feeling so nauseous. Once she got the unexpected but good news that she was pregnant, well she needed to celebrate! She sent her patronus to Luna Lovegood and the two of them arranged to meet for an early lunch at her favourite Muggle cafe! Hermione was certain that no one would hear her sharing her good news with Luna...which was rather important as in some wizarding circles, unwed pregnancies were looked down on...but if she and Ron married during the first month, no one would look down on her...she hoped!

Hermione arranged to have a booth for herself and Luna right at the back of the cafe. Luna started to ask what was the good news when Hermione motioned for her to be silent. Hermione could hear Lavender Brown's boisterous laugh and wanted to hear what made her so happy. This is what she heard: "Did you know that there is an archaic but still valid wizarding law that if an unwed witch gets pregnant, then the unmarried father of the child can force her to marry him, regardless of her wants or wishes...or he can just take the child away from her at the birth and again, she can't stop it?"

"No...wait, are you pregnant?" Romilda exclaimed.

"No, not me, silly. I am just giving you the back-story so you will understand what is happening. Anyway, there is another bit of rather quietly done legislation that regards one Hermione Jean Granger. Apparently the Wizengamot and Chief Warlock are unhappy that she is still single. They wanted all of the Golden trio to marry and reproduce but Hermione was dragging her heels. The Chief Warlock has declared a bounty of a million galleons to any which who marries Hermione and has at least one baby with her!"

Luna gasped and put her hand over her mouth.

"So...you can't marry Hermione so what is happening?

"Well you know my boyfriend, Ronald Weasley..." Lavender said.

"Ah...I thought he was dating Hermione?"

"No, he can't stand her. His aim is to get her knocked up...he is using a fertility potion on himself and secretly on her...with a few drops of lust potion...to get her pregnant so he can force her to marry him...or if she refuses, to just take the baby away from her until she pays him what the Wizengamot were prepared to pay for a wedding/baby. And then, after she pays up, still take the baby and Ron would then marry me and I would raise the child. Ron doesn't want her Muggle ways to rub off on HIS kid! We are just waiting for her to find out if she is pregnant before he tells her his intentions. Oh, and if she decides to marry him, he is going to insist that she wears a magic-dampening bracelet...and he intends to keep her knocked up, pumping a baby out each year for the next dozen or so years...and then kick her to the curb as "used goods" ...and of course, she won't be allowed to see her children either!"

"Ron must really hate her guts!"

"Oh he does," replied Lavender. "She comes off all high-and-mighty and she got an Order of Merlin first class, while his was only second...she got more money and more fame. So he wants to run her into the ground and take everything away from her. And there won't be a single thing she can do about it. Even if she hears about the bounty placed on her, she is still screwed...the second she finds out she is pregnant, well that's when she finds out Ron's plans for her!"

"That's rather harsh!"

"Don't you say a thing to her...there is nothing she can do about it anyway as she is bound to be pregnant now. Ron told me that she wasn't feeling well so she stayed home today. I expect we will hear the "good news" next week and then Ron and I can get back together again officially! I can hardly wait to flaunt my ring in her face!"

Hermione was numb...her heart was breaking. No, her heart was smashed to pieces. Luna reached over and patted her hand. Then she cast a notice-me-not and put some money on the table to cover their bill, before she led Hermione out of the cafe and around back where she was able to apparate them both back to Diagon Alley. Hermione collapsed...all her dreams had turned to ashes. What she had hoped for was all gone now... Ron had her trapped and if what Lavender had said was true, then there was nothing she could do...he had all the control and she had none. She shook so hard...she had been horribly betrayed and was so screwed over. Luna wrapped her arms around the now shaking Hermione and apparated Hermione back to her flat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Plans...aka the Back Door!**

Once there, Luna tried to comfort the sobbing woman. When she couldn't stop Hermione's tears, Luna sent her patronus to her boyfriend, who happened to be Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister for Magic. Within minutes, Kingsley arrived.

As soon as Hermione saw him, she staggered over to him and started to cry all over him too. Not able to get a single legible word out of Hermione, Kingsley asked Luna what was wrong. Luna replied and told him what Lavender had said about Ron's plans for Hermione...and then stated that Hermione was pregnant with Ron's baby. Hermione was either stuck married to a man who hated her or he just took the baby away from her and gave the child to Lavender to raise, slapping Hermione with child support payments.

"Oh shit!" Kingsley said. "I was behind that bounty as I thought that Ron and Hermione loved each other and the bounty was a way to get them established financially. Certainly, it wasn't meant to make Hermione's life miserable. What are we going to do? Hermione, do you intend to keep the child or would you consider getting rid of it?"

Hermione swiftly raised her grief-ridden face and said angrily, "Kingsley, I may not love the father of my child...at least not anymore because I know of his true character and his devious plans for me...but I am NOT killing my baby. That baby didn't ask to be born and I am definitely not killing an innocent little baby, even if though doing it, I can have a better life that is free from Ron's machinations."

Luna interjected, "Let's sit down and have some tea while we brainstorm this. There must be away around this law/bounty...perhaps an unexpected backdoor, so to speak!"

"Backdoor?" Kingsley and Hermione said in union.

"Yes, well some laws are poorly written or may have unintended consequences. Perhaps there is another law of which we are unaware that may help Hermione in this circumstance." Luna replied and then headed to the kitchen to get them a nice big pot of tea.

Once they were all sitting around her coffee table, mug of tea in hand, and a plate of sweet biscuits in front of them, Luna started, "Exactly, Kingsley, is this bounty about...what does it actually say...and does it have an expiration date?"

Kingsley thought for a minute and said, "Well basically, it was written as a way of encouraging Hermione to marry Ron...but, it doesn't exactly mention Ronald Weasley...that was implied. I remember telling Ronald about that and that we were going to make the bounty public, but Ron said he intended to marry you so that wasn't necessary."

"Self-serving bastard," Hermione swore! "The Weasel, I mean, Kingsley, not you! So I have to marry someone but not necessarily Ron. The problem is that I am pregnant...so Ron can either force me to marry him...basically becoming an indentured servant as a wife...or he will take the baby away from me and I will never see my child again. Is there no way out of this mess?"

They were silent for half an hour and then Kingsley spoke... "The bounty applies to ANY wizard willing to marry you, Hermione, and whom you view as a suitable husband. Ron is thinking that by getting you pregnant through the use of fertility potions that he can force you to marry him and the issue of "suitability" won't arise."

Luna continued, "There is another law of which I am aware... My mother was in love with my father but her family was against it. They "permitted" (Luna made a gagging noise) the wizard THEY considered "suitable" to rape and impregnate her so she would have to marry him. Well my mother was wise...she knew all sorts of interesting things... So mum and dad went in front of the Wizengamot. Dad declared that he was the father of my mother's baby and subsequently he was declaring a marriage by permanent blood bond between the two of them. Her family were outraged but there was nothing that could be done. When a wizard publicly declares that he is the father of a pregnant and unmarried witch, the wizard is given the benefit of the doubt and the marriage goes through unchallenged as after all, which wizard in his right mind would declare for a child that wasn't their's? "

"And once the blood bond takes place, the baby becomes the fruit of the mother and father...no one else can ever claim the child for themselves...no one! All you need is a willing wizard, a sponsor, and two well-respected witnesses. Wouldn't Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape stand up for you? I know you kept in touch with them, Hermione. What do you think...?"

Hermione replied, "That's very interesting, Luna. Now all we need is an unmarried wizard who is willing to accept "damaged goods"...aka me being an unwed mother and another man's baby as his own."

Kingsley said, "Luna and I are fairly serious or otherwise, I would offer...what we need is a wizard YOU find SUITABLE. It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks...except for the fact that Ron appears to have wedged you into a corner! Oh, I remember something interesting! The bounty was meant to cover every single unwed wizard in England...EVERY one...and if perchance your choice was an imprisoned wizard, then they would be freed on parole. I remember the Weasel laughing that off as he firmly believed he would be marrying you...that he would be your choice."

All three thought for another twenty minutes. Luna said, "I've got it! Hermione, you need someone willing to marry you and be the father to your baby, right? Well then, you need someone who wants something you have or something you can give, in exchange for marrying you. Well...wouldn't some of the Death Eaters in Azkaban qualify? I am sure they would marry a troll (no offence intended) if it would get them out of prison!"

Kingsley yelped! "That would do it...so who do we ask? It has to be done in the next day...or so as otherwise, Ron is going to clue in that he is going to be a father and he then claims your child for himself. Is there anyone in Azkaban, Hermione, that you would willingly marry and have a child with him?"

Hermione pondered for a minute and then said, "Thorfinn was very good to me when we were at Hogwarts. His family didn't approve and they threatened to have me killed if Thorfinn didn't become a Death Eater...and then they made him give me up as they threatened to tell the Dark Lord that Thorfinn was involved with a Muggleborn. His family are dead now...I could see myself married to him...we have nothing to lose by asking him. And...I think...one husband isn't enough... Ron is going to go bat-shit-crazy when he learns that I have married another and my child has been declared that of my husband. And his family will also be pissy about it too. He isn't above attacking me or rather, my baby, in an attempt to regain control over me. I need a second husband...one who was justifiably feared but who would be so happy that he was freed that he would make a good co-husband. A triad marriage...that would do it!"

Kingsley said firmly, "We have to act fast...it has to be done today, if at all possible AND before Weasley has a chance to stop us. I will be the sponsor and with Severus and Minerva witnessing, no one will dare to say anything! Hermione, you and I will go to Azkaban...you under a rather homely glamour so you aren't recognized...and we will see if your two chosen...who was your second choice, by the way?"

Hermione responded, "Thorfinn Rowle is my first choice, as you are aware, and Antonin Dolohov is my second choice. Ron might think he can come up against Thorfinn and win but even he isn't stupid enough to start something with Dolohov!"

"Ok, Luna, you bring back Minerva and Severus...and if possible, can you fix up one of your dresses for Hermione to wear as she won't have time to go home and change. The Wizengamot is resuming at 3 pm today. Hermione, myself, and two prisoners will meet here at 2 pm so we can run down the plan of action Oh shit...Luna, ask Severus for some clothing for the intended bridegrooms...I doubt Hermione would be happy getting married to someone in their Azkaban rags!"

"We'll need to clean them up too...I will mention that to Severus. Once Minerva and Severus are aware of Ron's evil intentions, well they will bend over backward to foil his plans. Now, go!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Azkaban**

Kingsley grabbed a disguised Hermione and apparated to Azkaban. He claimed that he and his secretary (Hermione) were here to check on some prisoners and so they were brought in front of the prison warden. Kingsley said, "I am here to interview two or more of your prisoners. Please have Thorfinn Rowle and Antonin Dolohov brought to a conference room. I and my secretary will then interview them."

The warden nodded and gave the order to his assistant. In a few minutes, Kingsley and Hermione were led to a conference room and there on the opposite side of the table were the two prisoners...in chains. Kingsley waved his hand and the guard exited the room. He then used a silencing charm to make sure that they were not spied on. Hermione removed her glamour charm and then Thorfinn recognized her!

"Sunshine," he said. "What brings you to our neck of the woods?"

Dolohov said, "Do you know who this is, Rowle?"

Thorfinn replied, "Yes, of course. This is Hermione Granger...Gryffindor Princess and part of the Golden Trio. But why she and Shacklebolt are here escapes me!"

"Gentlemen, if you please. We don't have much time and Miss Granger is in a predicament. Recently the Wizengamot set out a bounty so that any wizard in England who marries her and agrees to reproduce will receive a million galleons. ***both prisoners whistled when they heard that*** Today is the first time that Hermione has been made aware of this. Only her boyfriend, Ronald Weasley, or I should say about to be former boyfriend was aware of it. He had asked the Wizengamot to say nothing to anyone as he planned on marrying Miss Granger himself."

Wiping his forehead, Kingsley continued, "The problem was that unbeknownst to anyone else but his mistress, Lavender Brown, Weasley now hated Hermione and wanted to wreak his revenge on her. Knowing that there was a law that gives the wizard the right to the child and that the same law would allow him to force a pregnant witch into marriage with him, Weasley took a fertility potion and he gave Hermione one too...one with a few drops of lust potion in it...both of which she was unaware. Well now Hermione finds herself pregnant by a man who is going to make her life miserable by turning her into his indentured servant...unless another man declares in front of the entire Wizengamot that he is the father of her unborn child and then declares in front of the Wizengamot that they are married by permanent blood bond. You don't even have to have a ceremony...just share blood and declare the paternity and the marriage. I will be the sponsor and I believe Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall will be the witnesses."

"And you are telling us this, why?" Antonin asked.

Thorfinn spoke up, "I can see the problem but will it do Hermione any good to have an imprisoned husband? Would that be sufficient?"

Hermione responded, "Apparently the Wizengamot have thought of that possibility and I can marry a prisoner...AND you will be paroled under Kingsley's and my supervision. Gentlemen, we need your answer now because if you two refuse, we will have to find another candidate right away!"

Dolohov felt it was time to speak up again, "You referred to "two". Do you mean either of us or both of us?"

Hermione looked at both prisoners very carefully and replied, "Both! Thorfinn is my first choice as we had a thing back in Hogwarts...that is before his family wrecked it. And you are my second choice...as in a triad marriage. I know Ronald Weasley and he is very volatile. He will be enraged when he finds out that I have managed to escape his clutches and that what was his baby is now legally another's. He will probably attack me...probably more than once...and it is quite possible that either his mother, Molly, or his sister, Ginny, will also attack me. I know that I will be safe with the pair of you and I am more than willing to marry you...which will then give you back your freedom. Are you two willing to marry me and be the father to my child?" she finished impatiently.

Thorfinn and Dolohov looked at each other and then said in unison, "I agree!"

"Excellent, gentlemen." Kingsley stated. "I doubt that there is anything you two would like to take out of your cells so while you three chat, I will arrange for your parole...which I can do on my own authority which was given along with the original bounty agreement." And then Kingsley signaled for the guard who then took him up to the warden.

"Well," Thorfinn said. "I didn't expect this to ever happen...prisoner at one moment, free the next...and married with a child too. Do you know what is going to happen next?"

Leaning back in her chair, Hermione said, "Once the paperwork is signed, the four of us will apparate back to Luna's flat. Hopefully Severus and Minerva will have arrived...Luna was asked to arrange for fresh clothing for the two of you, as well as obtaining the two required witnesses. You two will have to get cleaned up and robed before we all head over to the Wizengamot, which will resume it's sitting at 3 pm this afternoon."

"Do you know what form the words will take?" Antonin asked carefully.

"The two of you will publicly declare in front of everyone that the child within me is YOUR child, and that you declare a triad blood bond marriage, for time and all eternity, above all others and all things. We share blood through a cut in our hands...and then Kingsley pronounces us married...with our witnesses concurring. Once this is done, we three can leave...we will be married and there is nothing that Weasley can do about it...even if he were able to kill either of you, he will never be able to claim our baby as his! And of course, gentlemen, you will be sharing the one million galleon bounty too!"

"You are willing to be our wife? The wife of two Death Eaters?" Thorfinn asked tentatively.

"Ronald Weasley broke my heart...I have no intention of letting him wreck both my life and the life of my innocent baby. I need your protection and there is something you can do to keep him from me. So yes, I will be the best damn wife you could ever have if this is what takes to ensure the best possible protection I could ever have! As for you, Antonin, I am prepared to wipe the slate clean...we can start fresh!"

Both wizards nodded at her.

Just then, Kingsley came back into the room. "Everything has been taken care of. Gentlemen, if you will follow me, we will get you all cleaned up."

All four of them walked outside of Azkaban. Kingsley and Antonin apparated while Thorfinn held on to Hermione as they all headed back to Luna's where everyone else would be waiting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Wizengamot**

As soon as Hermione got back to Luna's, both Minerva and Severus ran up to Hermione and hugged her tight. "That dirty, rotten Weasel! We are not letting him get away with this. First we will get you and the baby taken care of...and then we will plan our revenge!"

Luna shoved the clothing in Thorfinn and Antonin's hands before pointing out the bathroom. She said, "You have ten minutes, gentlemen. Do your best to look respectable!"

Luna then said to Hermione, "I have a dress, robes, and shoes laid out for you in my bedroom. Quick, get cleaned up and changed so we can get to the Wizengamot by 3 pm." Minerva went with Hermione and helped her get dressed.

Fifteen minutes later, all seven were ready to go...they all stepped into the floo and out into Kingsley's office. They swiftly walked past his secretary and into the Wizengamot. Kingsley motioned for them to stay just inside the doors until he called for them. He then walked over to the Chief Warlock and whispered something in his ear. The Chief Warlock stood up and addressed the Wizengamot. He said, "Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt wishes to address the Wizengamot. He now has the floor."

Kingsley said, "As you are all aware, the Chief Warlock offered a bounty for ANY wizard who would willingly marry Hermione Granger and reproduce with her. This bounty was intended to encourage Miss Granger to marry and set an example to other young witches as she was a member of the Golden Trio. With me are Hermione Granger, her two chosen husbands...it will be a triad marriage, and with Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall as witnesses. Wizards and witches, will you all stand please!"

Kingsley beckoned and Hermione, Thorfinn, Antonin, and both professors came toward him and arranged themselves in a semi-circle in front of him. Hermione was in the center, her two chosen husbands on either side of her, and the two witnesses were at the ends of the semi-circle. Kingsley said, "We will begin!"

Each placing a hand on Hermione's abdomen, Thorfinn and Antonin said jointly, "We are here to claim as ours the baby that Miss Hermione Jean Granger is carrying within her. We are the fathers and as such, we claim the child above all other claimants. Further, we declare a triad marriage by permanent blood bond with Miss Granger."

Both Death Eaters held out a hand to Hermione and she took their hands and held her hand up high. Kingsley held out a knife and Minerva took it. She then used it to cut the hands of Hermione and her two Death Eaters, letting the blood drip on to the Wizengamot floor. Then Hermione and her chosen shared the blood and said in unison, "I Thorfinn Rowle/Antonin Dolohov/Hermione Granger do declare a permanent blood bond triad marriage between ourselves for time and all eternity, above all others and all things. So shall it be!"

Minerva waved her wand and the cuts healed. Minerva then said, "I Minerva McGonagall declare that by the declaration and the shared blood, that there is a permanent triad marriage bond between Hermione Granger, Thorfinn Rowle, and Antonin Dolohov. I further declare that Lord Rowle and Lord Dolohov are the fathers of her child. Under the pain of death, let no one come between them!" Then Severus repeated Minerva's words exactly and then the blood was absorbed into the floor of the Wizengamot.

Kingsley said loudly, "I declare these three to be of one blood...one flesh... in an eternal marriage...may no one come between them. Witches, wizards, may I introduce to you Lady Hermione Granger-Dolohov-Rowle and her husbands, Lord Dolohov and Lord Rowle!" Luna started to clap, as did the witnesses and then the whole room erupted with applause! Kingsley then said, "I would like to invite all of you to a reception to be held in my home this evening to honor the new Lady Granger-Dolohov-Rowle as well as her husbands Lord Thorfinn Rowle and Lord Antonin Dolohov."

Hermione and her husbands bowed in Kingsley's direction and thanked him.

The Chief Warlock extended his congratulations to the happy triad and said that arrangements would be made for the bounty to be paid the next day. And then he recessed the Wizengamot until the next day so that all the wizards and witches would have time to prepare for this evening's reception honoring Hermione and her husbands.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - The Weasel Finds Out and Blows a Fuse!**

Kingsley had hoped that they had 24 hours before Ronald Weasley would have learned about the pregnancy, declaration/marriage but they didn't even have two. Arthur was a member of the Wizengamot and he notified his wife and son as soon as he got back to the Burrow. And then the shit hit the fan!

"What do you mean she is pregnant?" screeched Molly while at the same time, Ron shrieked, "What do you mean she is married?"

Ron continued, "She was suppose to marry me...as the father of her child, I had the right to claim her or the child or both and she has no say in the matter so how could someone else marry her AND declare our child as their own?" By this time, Ron was red-faced and spitting!

Arthur looked worried. "What do you know about this, son? Did you get Hermione pregnant on purpose so you could force her to marry you? Did you want her even if she was unwilling? And did I hear you say you planned on claiming either her or your child and that Hermione had no say in the matter?"

"Hermione was meant to be mine...meant to stay home and take care of ME and my children...to make things easy for me. And then with the bounty from the Chief Warlock, well I would never have had to work again as long as I lived! I could just sit back and Hermione would wait on me hand and feet. That's the way it was supposed to be...not her marrying someone else and their claiming the child...MY child!"

Very carefully Arthur asked, "Does this mean you got Hermione pregnant so you could force her to marry you?"

Ron sullenly shrugged his shoulders, "She and I...we...were meant to get together but Hermione wanted a career. I knew that she would be happy to be a stay-at-home mother and wife if only she got pregnant. So, I started taking some fertility potions and when that didn't work, I slipped them into her tea. It was what was best for me...for us...and now it is all ruined!"

"Ronald Billius Weasley, did you deliberately and deceitfully impregnate Hermione Granger so you could force her to marry you? Were you so lacking in self-confidence that you needed to potion a witch so she would marry you? I thought you loved her but you haven't said one word about loving her...it sounds like you were trying to control her. What exactly did you give her?" Arthur raged!

"Fertility potions for both of us...a few drops of lust potion and some of love potion...enough so that she would get pregnant and marry me. I knew she would like being married once it was done...I just needed to give her a little nudge in the right direction!" Ron replied reluctantly.

"You think so little of Hermione that you attempted to force her choice on you regarding marriage and children just to take care of your own needs? You disgust me, Ronald Billius Weasley! I did not raise you to treat women like that...and now your plans have come to naught as I personally witnessed Hermione get married to two wizards this afternoon and the entire Wizengamot...myself included...are invited this evening to a reception held in their honor at the home of Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister for Magic, himself! Oh, and Ron...Kingsley acted as Hermione and her husbands' sponsor AND both Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall acted as witnesses to her wedding!"

Well that was like waving a red flag in front of a bull! Ron shouted, "She can't be married to someone else...she is mine and no one else's...all mine!"

Arthur had enough and it was time someone put Ron in his place. "Ronald, Hermione is not a piece of property...she is a fine young witch who has the right to determine what she does in her life...whom to marry or not marry...to or not to have children...whether or not she will work or even where she will live...those are all her choices and no one has the right to take away her choice. And to do it in such a despicable way?! Are you aware that there is an investigation taking place as we speak? They know you did this to her and have checked her for potions, etc. It is only a matter of time before the Aurors are going to arrest you."

"She's mine...she will never belong to anyone else. Hermione loves me and she won't testify against me...that, and there is no evidence anyway!" Ron said sulkily!

Arthur looked down on his son rather sadly, "Ron, Hermione knows what you did to her and she has approved the investigation against you, not that she could stop it anyway...not once Kingsley himself became involved! Oh, and there was a witness too, by the way!"

Ron interrupted his father. "Whom did she marry, father? And what about MY rights to claim her and the baby? As the lawful father of her baby, I demand the right to contest and/or appeal her so-called marriage. She can't just marry anyone and have them claim her and our baby against MY wishes! She belongs to me and she needs MY permission to marry anyone other than ME! That baby is MINE and I want it, no matter what she and her husbands wish. And if Hermione refuses to marry ME, then I am invoking the right to claim the brat for MYSELF!"

Molly spoke up then, "Let me see if I have this straight! Ronald, you deliberately got Hermione pregnant against her will so you could entrap her into your possessive and weird version of a marriage...just so she could serve you? That is despicable, Ronald Billius Weasley, and you are a disgrace to the Weasley name!" Molly then stomped across the floor and slapped Ron as hard as she could, and then boxed his ear! She then announced that she had a reception that she had to get ready for and she would leave Arthur to deal with one Ronald Billius Weasley.

"Ronald, Ronald, Ronald...where did I go wrong!?" said a tired Arthur Weasley. "Hermione is a person, not a thing, and as such, she gets to decide these things for herself and not have them forced on her by someone who thinks they have the right to do so! It is quite clear now that you sought to enslave her by forcing her to get pregnant without either her knowledge or her consent...and I feel very sad knowing that your devious plans towards Hermione were compounded because the Chief Warlock was going to pay you a million galleons for you to marry and impregnate her. Potioning someone into marrying you is against our law and the minimum penalty is twenty years to life in Azkaban! Did you know that, Ronald?"

Ron looked shocked...pole-axed even...and then turned a pasty shade of grey. "Hermione wouldn't press charges...she wouldn't...we were meant to get together...all I needed to do was give her a little push in the right direction! And it should have happened...I don't know what went wrong!"

"Well let me address your so-called rights, which are non-existent, by the way. Lord Thorfinn Rowle and Lord Antonin Dolohov have claimed before the entire Wizengamot that Hermione Granger is carrying their child. They then declared a triad blood bond marriage between the three of them for time and all eternity, above all others and all things. There is no way out of or around this marriage...they are sealed for life. And that sealing makes the baby that Hermione is carrying the child of her husbands. You cannot undo this, Ronald, and for that, I am grateful!"

"Furthermore, you have misunderstood the law about claiming a witch and/or child...entirely misunderstood it. And this is why they say that a little knowledge is a dangerous thing. Basically when you come right down to it, the law is to act as a deterrent to keep wizards faithful in marriage and to keep them from sowing any wild oats while they are still unmarried. It provides protection to the innocent offspring of unmarried witches who naturally conceive during a relationship with an unmarried wizard (either because contraception failed or wasn't used) by forcing the careless/negligent wizard to claim her and the child. Any married wizard who deceives a witch as to his marital status will not be able to claim either the witch or the child, but will be required to financially support both of them until the child is of age (17) and in addition, he will have to pay a set lump sum to both the mother and the child because of his deception."

Arthur went on to say, "The law does not provide protection to a witch who "knowingly" has a relationship with a married wizard nor does the law provide protection to a witch who deliberately deceives a wizard about her fertility and/or is taking a fertility potion. And if a wizard deliberately impregnates a witch through deception (through the use of a potion or thru lying about his fertility), he then loses all rights to claim the witch or the child or both. The witch is free to make arrangements for her own marriage as well as to who will be the official father of her child...and she and/or her partner are entitled to damages for the deception! And of course, the wizard will face criminal charges if he has potioned her without her knowledge! The minimum sentence, Ron, is twenty years to life in Azkaban!"

Arthur continued sadly, "Once Hermione and Kingsley found out that you forced a pregnancy on her by a potion with the hope of either forcing her to marry you or allowing you to take her baby away, Hermione had the right to choose ANY single wizard in England. She made her choice and both Lord Rowle and Lord Dolohov agreed to claim her and her child by a blood marriage bond, which was their right, and is exactly what they did do earlier today! Your own words condemn you, Ronald Weasley! You no longer have any right to contest/appeal anything...nor do you have the right to demand she gets your approval before she marries anyone other than you. That child is no longer yours...you cannot claim it. I strongly recommend, Ron, that you go upstairs and prepare for what is going to be a rather long incarceration in Azkaban. You are fortunate that Lady Granger-Dolohov-Rowle isn't demanding your head on a platter, because the law would be forced to give it to her."

"Oh, and one last thing, I have a message from her to give you. You are not to go back to the flat...it's wards have been reset and if you try and enter, you will be hexed AND cursed. Your belongings will be sent here by floo tonight. And you are never to contact her again or she will allow her husbands to deal with you!"

"You can get me out of this, can't you, dad?" whined Ron.

"No, I can't. You made your bed and now you have to lie in it," Arthur said solemnly. "You did something utterly despicable to a witch you are supposed to be in love with. And now, you have take the well-deserved consequences for your actions. Although I would have loved to have Hermione officially in our family, I am most grateful she learned of your plans before it was too late and was able to escape from them. I am sure that her new husbands will take very good care of her!"

Shit, Ron thought. Hermione had gone and gotten married...right out from underneath him...and to two very wealthy and powerful wizards who happened to be from the Sacred 28 families, as well as being former Death Eaters. What was he going to do? He had promised Lavender that he had Hermione under his thumb but somehow his plans fell apart and he didn't know why...or more importantly, what to do next!? Surely Hermione still loved him...how could she put him in Azkaban? He knew that if he just talked to her, she would see reason and if she could no longer marry him, she could at least keep him out of prison, wouldn't she?

Ron wasn't the smartest of wizards...some might even say he was few eggs short of a dozen...so what did he do? Instead of cutting his losses by preparing for what might be a lengthy prison stay...assuming he couldn't sway Hermione into understanding how wonderful his plans were for her...he decided to follow his father to Kingsley's reception and confront Hermione in front of everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - New Clothes**

Once Hermione, her husbands, Luna, and Kingsley floo'd back to Luna's flat (Minerva and Severus headed back to Hogwarts), they all flopped on to Luna's plush sofa...or on to the floor itself. They were absolutely exhausted from their day's labors.

And then Luna said, "We are having that reception at Kingsley's this evening and I don't know about the rest of you but I don't have anything appropriate to wear. Kingsley, why don't you contact your elves and get them started on the reception and then you take Thorfinn and Antonin to Twilfitt & Tatting to get them all dressed up for tonight...oh and as well, some other clothing to last them for a couple of days until they can get properly robed out. And I will take Hermione to my favourite boutique to find a sumptuous gown that will make every witch green with envy and every single wizard jealous of the three of you!"

And that is what happened. Hermione wore a drop-dead gorgeous, midnight blue velvet gown with a matching robe, with a silver choker, earrings, long gloves, and stockings, while her shoes matched her gown! Her wizard's robes matched her's. Kingsley was stately in crimson and Luna wore a dress made of cloth of gold with a royal blue robe.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Fun Times at the Reception**

A few hours later, Kingsley was introducing Hermione and her new husbands to the Members of the Wizengamot and their wives, when all of a sudden, they were confronted by a rather drunken, truculent, and insolent Ronald Weasley who screamed, "Hermione Granger, you slut, you slag, you slapper...you are nothing but a Death Eater's whore! You were meant to marry ME, not them! I bent over backwards trying to arrange this and this is how you treat me...by marrying them without even consulting ME? You belong to ME, no one else...you are carrying my spawn...you and that brat belong to me!"

The Weasel continued his rant, "I am going to fight to get what I am entitled to...you on your knees by my feet...and because you did this, I am never going to let you see your brat. Lavender will raise it and we will let you work so you can support us." And after saying that, he slapped her across the face, before punching her in the belly, saying, "This baby is mine...mine...mine...not your's but mine!"

Thorfinn and Antonin turned Hermione to face them. Thorfinn carefully examined Hermione's face and conjured an ice pack to put on her face where Ronald Weasley had slapped her. While he was doing that, Antonin was palpitating her stomach to see if there was any damage done to her abdomen. Both wizards were steaming angry at what the Weasel had done but they decided together that their revenge should be done privately so that they didn't end back up in prison!

Meanwhile, everyone in the room heard Ron's vile words and promptly stepped away from him...except for Kingsley who snarled, "How dare you touch Lady Granger-Dolohov-Rowle! You have no right to assault her because you are unhappy she escaped you and your treacherous plans!" And then said with his words dangerously soft, "What exactly did you do, Mr. Weasley, to "arrange" to have Hermione become your's?"

Ronald had just enough alcohol to lose all inhibitions and any kind of self-preservation so he replied, "I knew she would be happy with only me and our children but she was dragging her feet. She needed a little "encouragement" and so I took a fertility potion. When that didn't work, I gave her one too, along with a few drops of a lust potion and a love potion. Then she wanted ME, which is how it should have been. Me! Me! Me!"

A gasp could be heard all across the room. Kingsley continued, "Are you aware, Mr. Weasley, that it is against wizarding law to give someone a potion without their clear consent? And are you aware that it is illegal to give someone a lust potion period?"

Ron shook his head as his thoughts began to clear and he realized what he had said. "No, I didn't potion her...she agreed to take the potions...she wanted to be with me...only me...and she asked me to potion her."

Hermione strode forward. "Ronald Billius Weasley! You are lying through your teeth. The reason I took so long to decide what I wanted in our relationship was because I could feel that there was something wrong. I was getting prepared to break up with you but then I found out I was pregnant. And then to find out that it was because you potioned me? Well that was the last straw! There is no way on this earth that I would consent to be potioned into becoming pregnant. I never asked for it...I never wanted it...that was all you and what you wanted."

She continued, "You wanted to control me but your plans failed. Fortunately for me, there was a witness and now I am free from you ruining and controlling my life. I am free to be happy, which I will be, with my two wizard husbands. And as for that baby, once I wed my husbands this afternoon, the baby then belonged to me and my husbands...nothing remains of a baby which you forced upon me...absolutely nothing! Let me be clear, Ronald, you have no rights whatsoever to me or my child...there is no way to appeal a blood marriage bond that is for time and all eternity. The very last words I ever hope to say to you is that I hope you enjoy Azkaban as you are going to be there for a very long time."

Kingsley motioned with his hand and an Auror walked up to them stating, "Ronald Billius Weasley, I am arresting you on the grounds of you potioning a witch so that she would marry you. Please come with me quietly or I will be forced to compel you to do so!"

As the Auror was putting handcuffs on Ron, he looked up at her and said, "Hermione, you know that this was all for your best interest...you belong to me. Just tell the Aurors that we belong together and then we can go home together, you and I. I promise I will try to forget that you are a Death Eater whore!"

Ron had barely finished before her two very angry husbands stomped over to him, Thorfinn picking him up by the scruff of his neck and shaking him. They said, "Hermione Granger is OUR wife, and she will never be your's. IF you ever contact her again...through ANY method whatsoever, we will pulverize you! There won't be enough left for your family to bury! This is your only warning...the next time, you will be road kill!" And then her two husbands flanked her...one on each side...and they put their arms around her, as if to protect her from the Weasel. The Auror then, with a nod from Kingsley, dragged Ron away.

"Well that was awkward, Lady Granger-Dolohov-Rowle," Lucius said to a stunned Hermione. "Awkward but entertaining that is to say! It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, my dear!"

"Please call me Hermione, Lord Malfoy," Hermione replied.

"Then call me Lucius, please."

"Lucius it is," Hermione answered.

"Hermione, may I introduce you to my wife, Lady Narcissa Malfoy?"

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lady Malfoy."

Narcissa said, "The pleasure is all mine, Hermione. I may call you that?"

"Of course," Hermione responded.

"Then I am Narcissa! I was hoping to meet up with you after you return from your honeymoon ***Hermione blushed*** so we could get to know each other and I would like your advice on one of the charities that I run. Please floo-call us when you return!"

Hermione thanked Narcissa politely and wondered what was going on.

Until just a few minutes ago, Lucius had never had a polite word to say to or about her...ever...but now he introduced her to his wife who was very polite to Hermione. She would have thought that having the entire Wizengamot know she was both unwed and pregnant, before having what the Muggles would call a very public "shotgun marriage" to two Death Eaters, would have made her "persona non grata", but it appears that the exact opposite has happened.

Seeing the puzzled look on Hermione's face, Thorfinn walked over to her and whispered "sacred 28" to her. Instantly, Hermione had her answer. Before, she was just a Muggleborn but now she is a Muggleborn married into two Sacred 28 families. Now, even though she was knocked up before marriage (hardly the first time that had ever happened) and married to two former prisoners who could not have been the father of her child, she was now important and therefore a place would be made for her in what passed for wizarding polite society!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - A Little Talk In Bed**

Later that night when Hermione had her two husbands back with her in her little flat, she felt that she had to apologize to them. Hermione said, "I am so sorry that you are stuck with me...I know I am not what you would have wanted..."

Hermione didn't even get a chance to say another word before Thorfinn interrupted. "Oh Hermione, you have nothing to apologize for. As of this morning, we were stuck in our solitary prison cells, filthy, cold, hungry, and endless future of the same. I know WE aren't what you would have as a husband but we are certainly better than the Weasel. (****Hermione laughed****) Antonin and I will spend the rest of your life making it up to you. You have saved us from abject misery and loneliness and we are so very grateful!"

An apology from her husbands was the last thing that Hermione expected. Perhaps the three of them could make this work...certainly as Thorfinn said, it could be worse...she could have been stuck as Ron's slave for the rest of her life. And she was even more grateful for Kingsley and Luna for helping to find a way out of the Weasel's trap...as well as for the support she received from Minerva and Severus!

Realizing the lateness of the hour, Hermione pointed out the bathroom and the bedroom to her husbands. They smiled at this...so Hermione said, "I know we are married and all that...and I am willing to have relations with you but not tonight...I need a little time...but I think that it would be good for us to share a bed...that will work to have us get used to each other and our ways!"

Antonin replied, "I think that is an excellent suggestion, little wife. I need to say that I think Thorfinn was spot on about us being grateful to you for our freedom and doing everything possible to help and support you. I know that choosing me as your second husband wasn't exactly an easy one for you and I know you may lose friends over it...but I promise that you will never regret it!"

Hermione laughed bitterly. "The friends I am apt to lose will be the Weasleys. Partly because I rejected Ron but also because you happened to kill Molly's twin brothers. I am prepared for it. What I am worried about is Harry's reaction. He always takes Ron's side and I am sick and tired of it. I had Harry's back when Ron deserted us...time and time again. But when Ron whines or whinges, Harry runs to support him. So...frankly speaking, I have had enough. If Harry and the rest of the Weasels dump me, well I am better off as they are no friends of mine!"

"Time to get some sleep, little one." Antonin said gently, pushing Hermione towards the bedroom. "Thorfinn and I want to get properly cleaned up before we get into bed. We will see you shortly."

Hermione nodded her acceptance and was grateful that her wizards were letting her get ready for bed in the privacy of her bedroom. She dug out a white nightie, put it on, placed her wand on top of her bedside table, and crawled into bed. Then she realized that her bed was not big enough for three...especially since Thorfinn was HUGE! So she grabbed her wand, muttered a quick spell and her bed tripled in size. Then she fell asleep. Sometime later, she could feel the bed sag as her two wizards crawled into bed with her...one on each side of her. It felt right and then she fell back to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - Harry's Big Mouth**

Sometime later...by the looks of things it was probably about dawn...she heard a loud crash, bang, and an oath. Harry Bloody Potter by the sounds of it. That's all she needed. She started to get up but her wizards pulled her back down saying, "He will know where to find you...no need to get up out of a nice warm bed."

Hermione lay back and waited for the inevitable tirade that was Potter's stock-in-trade! Finally Potter got back on his feet and after not discovering Hermione in her lounge, walked straight into her bedroom. Hermione thought that he had no respect for her privacy...so she would be changing her wards when she was fully awake.

Harry started, "Hermione, what the ***censored*** have you done? Ginny and Molly are crying...the twins, Arthur, Percy, and Bill all look very serious...and someone said that you put Ron in Azkaban over a little lover's tiff? That's not like you. You need to forgive Ron and get him out of prison. You have to know that he doesn't belong there...whatever he did, that was petty of you. Oh my God...who is that in bed with you? You really are a Death Eater whore! I thought they were joking when they said you were married to a Death Eater...I missed the bit about how you now have two husbands...both of which were in prison up until yesterday!"

Harry didn't get a chance to finish what he was saying because Hermione had heard enough. She climbed over Thorfinn, grabbed her wand, and stuck it under his chin! "Harry James Potter, I have had enough of your bullshit. And as usual, you have taken Ron's side without listening to mine. So now you are going to listen."

With that, she waved her wand and a chair came through the bedroom door. She waved again and Harry was strapped to the chair. Then with a third wave, his voice was mutated. And then Hermione commenced her verbal tirade, "Harry James Potter, how many years have we been friends...how many times have I saved you and Ron from the consequences of your foolishly thought out plans? How many times I have had your back when Ron deserted us? How many times have you taken Ron's side automatically without being willing to hear my side of things?"

Taking a deep breath, Hermione continued, "Well that stops today. Point #1 - Your best friend, Ronald Weasley, potioned me to get me to marry him. He took a fertility potion himself and when I didn't get pregnant, he secretly gave me a fertility potion with a little love/lust potions too...and so I became pregnant. Point #2 - Ron doesn't love me, he was looking to use me for what I can do for him. Luna and I heard Ron's conspirator detail the whole plan. He wanted me to be pregnant as he would have the right to force a marriage with me, regardless of what I wanted. Or, he would just take my baby from me and never let me see him/her again. Does that sound like the work of a man in love? Point #3 - the Chief Warlock put a bounty on my head...one million galleons to any wizard who would marry me and then reproduce with me. Ron was in this for the money and to be able to have me as his indentured servant! Again, does that sound like the actions of a man in love?"

Continuing, she ranted, "Fortunately for me, Kingsley and Luna figured out how to save me from Ron's machinations...I found two wizards that were acceptable to me and weren't in it for the money...they accepted me...an unwed mother...in front of the entire Wizengamot earlier today! For two members of Sacred 28 families to accept an unwed mother as their bride speaks volumes...there is no shame attached to what happened to me, nor will there ever be as I have the protection of two physically strong husbands but also the protection of their names. I know you are very close to Ron, Harry, but you have a choice to make...you can do as usual and blindly take Ron's side...or you can decide that Ron went too far this time and then side with me. You can't have both. Neither I nor my husbands will allow you to continue to trample on our friendship because of one Ronald Weasley!"

Thorfinn stood up, put his arm around Hermione's shoulders, and addressed Harry, who was now looking somewhat shamefaced. "No shame is attached to Hermione...she was a victim of a devious Weasel. Fortunately for her and her child, she found out in time and both Antonin and I are honored to have Hermione as our lady wife. As for her being a Death Eaters whore, she is no such thing. If you or anyone else ever call my beloved wife a whore ever again, it will be my privilege to pound you (or them) into oblivion."

He continued, "Regarding the Weasel being in Azkaban...you seem to think that Hermione has some sort of "get out of jail free card" that can get him out of his sentence. Even if she wanted to show clemency, she can't do it. Forcing a witch to get pregnant without their consent by the use of a potion is a crime with an automatic minimum sentence of 10 years in Azkaban...the same also for the use of a love potion. Frankly speaking, since the Weasel was dumb enough to confess in front of the Minister for Magic AND most of the Wizengamot, his goose is cooked. All that is needed now is to decide how many more years OVER the mandatory minimum that he must serve!"

Antonin stood up and he put his arm around Hermione's waist. He said, "As for the Weasleys, thanks to Ron's words, everyone now knows that he potioned her without her knowledge...and he admitted it in front of both the Minister for Magic AND also in front of most of the Wizengamot and their spouses. If the Weasley family still choose to support Ron even in spite of his confession in front of everyone earlier tonight, then they aren't much of a loss! Thorfinn and I will be spending the rest of our lives showing Hermione how grateful we are to have her in our lives and how wonderful we think she is. Just remember one thing, Potter, Hermione is the victim here, not Weasley. He deserves his fate, end-of-story!"

Hermione smiled at her two husbands...barely wed less than a day and already they were standing up for her. Then she looked at Harry and her smile started to fade. "Do you know what, Harry? I think I am going to make a choice that is in MY best interest for once! You invaded my flat in the middle of the night because you were pissed off that "I" put Ron in Azkaban for no reason at all. You have made your stand quite clear. You could have talked to Arthur or Kingsley about it and tried to find out what really happened. But you didn't do that...instead, you barged into my home with your assumptions in the middle of the night demanding that I set Ron free. As my husband said, even if I wanted to, I can't. Once again, you showed contempt for me and my decisions...and I can't do this anymore. Perhaps at some point in the future, we can be friends again, but not now...and definitely not for some time to come. I will contact you when and if I am ready to resume contact again. Goodnight, Harry...and goodbye!"

With that, Thorfinn "escorted" Harry to the floo and just before Harry left, Thorfinn said, "I don't much care if you like me or not...I do care about how you treat Hermione. Like it or not, she is my wife and she made the choice first to be with Antonin and myself, and then we accepted her. I am very fond of her and if you upset her or disturb her in any way, then I will let Antonin deal with you as he is far more subtle than I am. This is your only warning, Potter!" With that, Harry left and Thorfinn closed the floo to keep out any other unwanted visitors that night!


End file.
